The present disclosure generally relates to keyword search improvement, and more specifically, to providing suggestions for keyword searching based upon a user's recent application use.
In many situations, a user will be using an application or program and discover something they wish to look up, find, or research. Current means for doing so include opening a different program (including an internet browser) and manually entering search terms corresponding to what they would like to find, or copying a search term from a source and pasting it into a search box or window in said different program.